Toyota Supra RZ (Mk4)
The Toyota Supra RZ (Mk4) is a twin-turbo sports car produced by Toyota from late 1992 to 2002. The Supra RZ was designed as an export model for the European and North American market. It is powered by a sequential twin-turbocharged inline-six engine, codenamed '2JZ-GTE', that produced 320 hp, which was only available with 276 in Japan due to horsepower restrictions at the time of production. The RZ model was produced alongside a naturally-aspirated SZ-R. The Supra RZ received a facelift in 1997 with minor interior changes, as well as new lights such as clear housings for the turn lights on the air intakes. Production of the North American models ended in 1998 due to the introduction of newer crash test standards and rising production costs. In its home market, production continued until 2002. ''The Need for Speed'' The Supra RZ appears in The Need for Speed as a class C vehicle. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Supra is unlocked in Need for Speed: Most Wanted upon defeating Blacklist racer #13 Vic, whom also drives a specially modified version of the car that can be obtained in a pink slip marker. In the car lot, the Supra can be purchased for 40,000 in-game cash. At the beginning of the career mode, Ronnie can be seen driving a Supra but later swaps it for an Aston Martin DB9 towards the end of the career mode. It cannot be obtained by the player. The Black Edition release features a tuned Supra available as a bonus car for Quick Race. It has a dark bronze body colour with a vinyl and a carbon fibre hood. The Toyota Supra is featured with good acceleration and a high top speed. When fully upgraded, the Supra tends to have better acceleration statistics than top speed. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Supra RZ appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Tuner class car that can be purchased for 90,000 cash. Its unlock depends on the career progress of the player: *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Infinity Park territory in Silverton. *'Tuner Career' - Take over the Neon Mile territory in Silverton. *'Muscle Career' - Defeat Darius. The Supra compares with other Tier 3 Tuners well due to quick acceleration and a high top speed. Its straight-line performance comes at a small cost of handling. If the player chooses the Mazda RX-8 at the start of the career mode, Sal will drive a Supra with his signature paint job after the player has purchased a Tier 3 vehicle. A modified Supra must be driven in the silver tier drift event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Supra RZ appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City, and is unlocked upon defeating Layla 3 in the PlayStation Portable release or upon defeating MK in the Nintendo DS release. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Supra RZ appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 car that is unlocked upon the player winning the Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago race day and can be purchased for $25,000. The Supra comes with well-rounded performance with particular strengths in acceleration and top speed. As it is upgradeable to 1,079 hp, the Supra makes for a competitive Drag racing car when upgraded. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Supra RZ appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car that is unlocked upon the player completing the Job event Nick of Time, and can be purchased for $100,000. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $47,000. The Supra shows less straight-line racing potential than in previous titles due to a rather lacking top speed of 203 mph (327 km/h). It is also featured with average acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Supra RZ appears as a Tier 2 vehicle in Need for Speed: Shift as part of the Team Racing downloadable content pack. It is featured with a 5.00 car rating and can be obtained for free. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Supra RZ was made available in Need for Speed: World on September 28, 2010 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. Compared to the fastest tier 2 vehicles, the Supra reached a notably lower top speed. The large turn radius and high weight prevented it from entering and exiting corners quickly. As part of an April 3, 2012 update, the Supra received a higher top speed of 180 mph (258 km/h) and a smaller turn radius, with the result of noticeably improved handling. The best trait of the Supra is acceleration, which is among the best in Class C - similarly to the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec. However, this comes at the expense of handling. Despite having a reworked steering, the Supra still relies on brakes under high-speed cornering, which is unproblematic with nimbler cars. Nevertheless, it is more responsive than most former tier 2 cars including the Skyline GT-R. Its nitrous boost gave a moderate boost in speed. The Supra is best used in race tracks allowing the full use of acceleration. It is less effective in technical tracks when put against better handling cars. Its weight can be useful in pursuit events. Black The Yellow style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 16, 2010. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on September 28, 2010. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 25 or above and cost . On May 14th, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Hatamoto (Rental) The Hatamoto style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on September 28, 2010. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Hatamoto (Cash) The Hatamoto style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Shift The Shift style is an NFS Classic that costs . It was released on March 29, 2012, and was also offered as a 3 day rental for those that played Shift 2: Unleashed. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Cop Edition The Cop Edition style is a Cop Edition that costs . It was initially released on April 9, 2012 as a top-up gift, and was later made available for purchase on August 29th, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Street Mod The Street Mod style is a drag car that costs . It was released on October 16, 2012. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Toyota Supra RZ appears as a Retro class car in Shift 2: Unleashed. It is featured with a C 550 performance rating and 3.39 handling rating. Players can purchase it for $29,100. A special "Speedhunters" variant of the Supra is featured in the Speedhunters Pack. It has an A 2280 performance rating and a 5.54 handling rating. Players can purchase it for free. Its inline-six engine can be upgraded up to 1000 horsepower and more, allowing the player to hit high top speeds. It is possible to swap the engine of the car with the V10 of the Lexus LFA. This conversion will change performance drastically but at the cost of more frequent understeer in corners. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Supra RZ appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 2 car with stock performance. Its NFS Edition offshoot is classed as a tier 3 car. The Chris Rado Signature Edition competes in tier 5. The stock version and the NFS Edition of the Toyota Supra can be unlocked after beating two Autolog recommendations. The Rado variant becomes available to the player upon achieving a gold medal in all Rural Track Attack challenges. The tier 2 Supra, along with the Subaru Impreza WRX STI, are able to reach a high top speed. Despite having more horsepower, the Supra accelerates slightly slower and is more difficult to control than the Subaru. The NFS Edition is modified with a body kit and is upgraded to produe 393 bhp at 5,600 rpm and goes from 0 to 60 mph in 4.9 seconds. Unlike the other Supra variants, its handling is not rated as "Challenging" but "Normal". The Rado has 773 bhp, goes from 0 to 60 mph in 4.1 seconds and competes in tier 5. It is overall a mediocrely performing car. The design of the Rado variant was inspired by the Top Speed BMF Supra racing car that was built by Chris Rado's racing team World Racing, although in this guise it develops far less than the 2,500 bhp of the real life version.http://www.speedhunters.com/2011/10/builds_gt_gt_team_need_for_speed_world_racing_supra/ ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Supra RZ appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a classic sports class vehicle. The starting performance rating is 452. Its blueprints were previously an exclusive item that was available only through the Tournament Store, before tournaments were removed. Stock The stock Supra RZ is a classic sports class car that requires 15 common blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources: * Upgrade Crate * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Trivia *A blue Supra makes an appearance in the first cinematic race event as the player's car, where they were racing against the main crew leaders of Palmont City. *The Toyota Supra was given for free to all players of Need for Speed: World for a short period of time after the official Facebook page of the game reached 750,000 likes. *In Need for Speed: No Limits, the Supra can be fitted with a TRD 3000 GT bodykit. Gallery TNFS_ToyotaSupra_3DO.jpg|''The Need for Speed'' NFSMWToyotaSupraStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWToyotaSupraVic.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Vic's) NFSMWToyotaSupraBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Bonus) NFSMW_SupraRonnie.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Ronnie's) NFSCToyotaSupraStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon_ToyotaSupraSal.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Sal's) Carbon ToyotaSupraPlayer.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Opening movie) NFSCSupraChallengeSeries.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSCOTC_ToyotaSupra.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSPSToyotaSupra.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSToyotaSupraBonusDrift.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drift) NFSPSToyotaSupraBonusGrip.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Grip) NFSUCPS2ToyotaSupra.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2ToyotaSupraBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSPSupra.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSUNToyotaSupraRZStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUNToyotaSupraRZBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (Bonus) 1998_toyota_Supra_0001.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' 1998 Toyota Supra|''Need for Speed: Shift'' (Turntable Render) ToyotaSupraStandardWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' NFSW_Toyota_Supra_Cop.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Cop) ToyotaSupraHatamotoWorld.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Hatamoto) ToyotaSupraShift2World.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Shift 2) NFSW_Toyota_Supra_Street_Mod.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Street Mod) NFSS2USupra.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2USupraWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSS2USupraSpeedhunters.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Speedhunters) Toyota Supra MKIV Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (iOS) NFSTRToyotaSupraStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 2) NFSTRToyotaSupraDriftPackage.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 2 - Drift Package Kit) NFSTRToyotaSupraNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 3 - NFS Edition) NFSTRToyotaSupraChrisRado.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 5 - Rado) NFSNLSupra.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLSupraWorks1.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Works Bodykit 1) NFSNLSupraWorks2.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Works Bodykit 2) References Category:Cars in The Need for Speed Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cop Edition Cars Category:Drag Cars Category:NFS Classic Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars